


Run or Hide

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort Sex, Crying, F/M, Hurt and comfort, John and Kido are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Fic from a notebook I wrote in before I had this account. This takes place in a au where John never thinks of defeating Heydrich and the latter finds out about his son. So, John constructs a plan with his bestie Kido to escape Heydrich with his wife. You will see what happens on the day before they cross the border into the Pacific States





	Run or Hide

It was 10 am. John and Helen Smith were nowhere to be found in the house. Sure, one could have looked in his office, or upstairs if one was thinking as hard as their brain cells would let them. 

However, those places were either empty or guarded by their dog, Max, who was dreaming sweetly of her. He had heard some strange noises coming from the basement, but fell asleep because they were made from familiar mouths. 

Still don’t know, reader? Well, you will find out where the Smith's were hiding. 

 

12 a.m.: "American Reich's" opening theme was playing, trying to distract the thinking Obergruppenfuher John Smith. He was pondering on what Heydrich had said to him about how sad it would be if he was to disappear to his "castle." Was it because John had disobeyed his orders to kill his ailing son? Had he known that his boy was at a place somewhere safe where his boss would not find him? It was best not to think of that. 

He was waiting for Helen, who had gone to a soiree for her and her Garden Club friends. He didn't want to disturb her night by telling her about the monster in his bed. When she was heading out, he had whispered all of her fears and saying “What lingerie are you wearing?", in order to assuage her fears. She kisses him passionately, and whispered, "Red lingerie, you know.” as a response. 

2 am: Whump  
John woke up from a light doze. Was it Heydrich or Thomas, who may have crept in ? No, it was Helen, looking at him with a lustful gaze. "You're wearing that shirt." she said, pointing out the red flannel shirt he was wearing. He looked at her and almost gaped. She was wearing the shortest nightgown he had ever seen, just barely covering her dripping underwear.

God, he wished that he could just move to her, strip off her underwear and..."What do you want to do to your lustful kitten, Johnny?" she said seductively. He turned to the window in mock contemplation and said in a low voice, "Lots of things to you, my little minx. But one thing comes to mind. Go upstairs and take your clothes off. Keep on the lingerie I hear so much about. Understand?"

She lowered her voice, so the children wouldn't hear the next response, "Yes, sir." John saw her go up the stairs quietly and carefully, so they wouldn't wake up and tiptoed behind her. 

2:15 am: Helen Smith, lying languorously on her back, was scared. What she had heard, the sirens, the screams of her friends and Garden Club members as they were arrested..she was lucky that she was in the bathroom and that there was a direct escape from there to the front. What monsters, she thought.  
There, she had gotten a cab, hiding her red hair in a blond wig that she packed in her purse just in case, (a backup plan was better than no plan, her husband always said) and went back home to her dozing husband. 

She had followed all his orders that came out of his adorable mouth; she had unpinned her wig, with her real hair lying in waves over the lacy bra that she was wearing. She would have taken off her soaking underwear, but chose not to. John would want the pleasure, she thought. She had even turned on one of the lights for him. He loved looking at her with a light on, and kissing every inch of her while murmuring praise about the beauty of her. 

 

He had such a good heart, Helen thought, and when he realized that she really loved being controlled in bed he had stated, “I would love to submit to those desires you have, my lustful kitten." and nibbled on her neck. Speak of the devil, she considered, where was he. 

 

Around that same time, John Smith, the Obergruppenfuhrer of the American Reich, was waiting in the darkness of their room. He couldn't wait to have this distraction before they would have to hide in their secret room, then go to the PSA. Inspector Kido had planned to take them to a house in San Francisco, and reunite them with 

In it, they had confirmed details of their plan and he had assigned a living space for them.He just couldn't take them because they were going to go to Alice's the next morning. They didn't like change and the authorities would know something was going on. That was one thing he hated about the plan, but he didn't want to see his wife die. 

2:35 am: After composing himself, John entered his wife's room to see that she had followed every one of his instructions. There were landscape paintings that he loved looking at occasionally when he couldn't sleep, but he only focused on Helen and her soaking wet underwear. He moved towards her, taking off his clothes and said, "Before we go down there, I need to rid you of this discomfort." He deftly took off her bra and panties. 

Normally, he would bury his face between her legs and not stop, but now, he was a man on a mission. 

3:00 am:  
The Smith's had a secret, one that was hidden in their master bedroom. Under a trapdoor concealed in the ground, a room of “torture”lay. John was skilled in that art, drawing out her pleasure with the bevy of toys they kept down there until she couldn't take it, legs shaking through the restraints, usually leather, which added to her and mouth moaning for him to please, pretty please… make me come Johnny..like that..PLEASE! And that would often do the trick: John loved to hear her voice in the sultry tone that she used when worked up by him. 

(Currently, it was outfitted as a place for the couple to hide from the wrath of Heydrich. A few suitcases were packed at the entrance with clothes and other precious items they could not part with, like photo albums. A medium sized green handbag from Helen’s collection concealed guns, sex toys, and some books for entertainment. A ruffled bed was in the middle of the room which served as a couch, bed and table for the couple.)

But today, it didn't seem proper to do that. They needed to reaffirm their love to each other, not stretch it to its outermost limits with their play. They kissed for a while, John murmuring words of worship. One of his hands, busy brushing against her neck, moved to her back to remove her bra. She teased him by saying, "Well. Are we going there or what?" His response was to pick her up and carry her down, fireman lift style. 

3:15 am

"Well, I see my little vixen enjoyed this ride." he said, looking at her sleeping form. Hickies enveloping her throat, hair mussed from John pulling at it ,and lipstick all over her face, she never looked more beautiful in John’s eyes or more vulnerable. 

She stired to consciousness to see his sparkling green eyes staring at her, the same orbs starting to well with tears. "John?" she tried to say before he buried his head in her shoulder, tears bleeding down her arm. "Shh, love, I'm here, it's ok." she said as she would to one of their children.

 

3:30 am

Finally, he stopped and looked at her. She was too good for what he needed to tell her but he had to. 

So, he retold her his plan and continued uninterrupted until she inquired about the children. "They'll be taken to where we will be." "And Thomas?" she asked. "He'll come with Kido.” He knew that Kido had the boy with him, he’d taken Thomas from a school field trip to the PSA and was currently residing at his apartment. But their twins? They couldn’t come, they hated the place and Kido could only do so much. 

He could see that she was upset. "Are you OK, Helen?" he tried to say before he felt her tears run into his chest. “It’s ok, Helen. We’ll be fine once we get there, alright? Our boy will be there and we can continue like we used to, ok?” She nodded, and caressed his hand. “We don’t have to think of it.” she crooned. “We can think about this.” Helen buried her face into his crotch. John moaned, and tangled fingers in her curls. 

4:30 am  
Helen came up from the bedsheets. “That was fun.” she said. John winked, which she hadn’t seen it for a long time. Maybe before Heydrich showed up, she thought. “Yeah.” he responded in a shell of his voice. He smelled her hair and remembered the times they’d been down there: how he worked up a morning sweat pounding into her. They’d believed their daughters were conceived there. 

And speaking of them..”John, you can recover down here, right?” Helen interrupted his thoughts. “Why?” he inquired. “Because you look like a mess. I’ll bring you some pork chops and applesauce from last night after we are done. Sounds good?” “Yes honey.” John replied and went into the bathtub they’d kept down here to wash up. 

7:00 am  
“Mmm that’s good, hon.” John chews the chops and kisses her cheek. This makes her blush, which is clear against her pale, porcelain skin. Because of her fragility, John thought she would scream at any roughness during sex, but he’d found out she liked to submit to him. She’d do anything (other than kill) because he said it.  
For Helen, she felt ashamed of telling any of her previous lovers, but when she met the handsome captain, she felt a need to confess it to him. The captain, now her husband, responded in a silly accent, “I’d love to submit to your desires.” She laughed until tears spouted from her face. John had leaned closer until he kissed her.  
Oh, he remembered that first time, how sexy she was in that blue nightgown and matching lingerie. One may not have guessed it, but even though he was on top, Helen was the dominator. She’d taught him about that spent feeling that could be rid with one touch, one look at the one you loved. 

“Are you ok?” Helen seemed concerned.  
“No, I’m fine. Just thinking...”  
“About what?” she pressed on.  
“What happened at Garden Club?”  
“I almost got killed.” While hearing Lucy’s predicament, she saw Alice running out of the room to call the Gestapo. She excused herself and hurried into the bathroom to change her appearance so she could return home safely.  
Tears again streamed down her face. “Hey, hey, hey.” He put the dish he was eating from. “Thank goodness you didn’t die.” John murmured. “Or I wouldn’t be able to live. Without you, my life is nothing.” She pulled him into her arms. “Have some breakfast”, she murmured. “Or you’ll get tired for what I have in store.”  
8:00 am  
“I DON’T NEED ANOTHER PORKCHOP.” John exclaimed as his wife tried to feed him another one. He pushed her away with a smile on his face. “Well.” she countered. “I don’t want you to be hungry and it does taste good.” She started to chew the pork while looking at John. The Obergruppenfüher was shocked and also happy. With his love, she’d been turned into a chomper of porcine products. Once she was done, Helen stuck her fingers erratically in his mouth. He steadied them and sucked the juice from them, lapping and swirling his tongue like she did around his cock. He kept looking at her.  
“I want you. Now.” she states. John obliges with a kiss and a offer to help arrange the remaining levels of their house. Helen nods. 

The two dress silently and Helen saddens that his muscular chest is hidden from view, but his pants don’t conceal his love for her. The couple walked upstairs for the last time and turned their house into chaos. 

10:00 pm  
That night, the two made out on the bed like teenagers. Helen sat on his lap. They don’t assume the roles they do in public, the former pleased at the sounds he makes as she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth. The latter is disheveled, hair stuck up in places and uniform beyond any repair. She heard footsteps and got up. She put her ear at the door. “What is it?” he inquired. His heart beat faster and he started sweating. “They’re here.” she whispered. 

Helen crawled back into bed, in his embrace, and silently cried into his neck. She couldn’t believe this was happening. They were loyal, had done everything to ensure the Reich’s success. Where had everything gone wrong? He rubbed her stomach and murmured poetry until he wanted to feel her skin. “Take off your shirt.” he whispered in her ear. She obeyed him. He wrapped his legs around hers and curled a hand across her belly. “Go to sleep.” John said, but it was easier to speak it than to do it. The two spent their last night in their house, the house they had bought together, the house where their children were born, the house filled with love, care, and laughter in spite of the paranoia surrounding them, awake. They listened to Max howling for Helen, the twins outside of the house screaming for mom and dad. The events occurring outside their doors did not tear them apart but further together. They squeezed into each other’s embraces, comforting the other in their darkest hour. 

 

Postscript  
Hello, fellow reader. Me and John are hiding in the Pacific States with the aid of Inspector Kido.  
We still have Thomas, even though his movement is limited in spite of treatment. Our twins were put in Mengele’s care and killed. I wasn’t upset at John, some part of me knew it, but I want that perverted doctor to die, for the twins. I hope someone fulfills this wish. As you saw in this passage, we survived Heydrich’s search by hiding in a secret room in the basement. Then, we departed the house for the last time, John staring into the foggy street as I lugged our items past the threshold. Suddenly, memories of our wedding flooded my mind. John carried me into our apartment, a simple but beautiful abode, and I giggled. I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him.  
We were so happy back then. Now, we surrounded by ghosts. I hope this can help me and my love fight them.


End file.
